Returning Home
by LawJ80
Summary: Secret Service Agent Benjamin Wayne hadn't set foot in Gotham in over three years, now faced with his family's death he must return home not only to help his cousin Bruce but also because there's something more to the murders than meets the eye. Begins in season 1 but does not follow any particular episode order. Noncanonical will be rated M in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Gotham fanfiction so let me know what you think of this first chapter. So just to clarify this is simply a set up to the story and the main character Ben, and while this is set in Gotham and certain story lines will be the same other chapters will go in a completely different route from the show. Would definitely like some feed back, Anyway onto the chapter**

 **Chapter 1 "Family first"**

The young man stared intently at the monitor as the latest reports came in. The investigation had been draining both emotionally and physically on the young agent but soon it would all be over with and he would have closed his first big case.

He took a moment and rubbed his dry eyes that had been staring at paperwork for far too long and took a sip of stale coffee that had gone cold hours ago. Before he could return to the paper that lay before him he heard a knock on his cubical.

With a jump he turned around to see his boss Ava Smith a forty something woman who had been with the service for over twenty years, and who Ben had found could be either a nightmare or a pleasure to work with depending on how you did.

"Hey Ben" her tone informed him that this wasn't going one of their normal conversations, "Yes ma'am, is there something wrong?"

She let out a quick sigh before continuing "there was an incident…your Aunt and Uncle in Gotham…they've been murdered."

Ben felt a crushing pain descend upon him and felt the ability speak go out the window, "I'm sorry I really am Ben I know they were your only family…"

"Wait, how, where did this happen?" Ben felt himself becoming more panicked as the need to get up and go was taking over.

"They were leaving the movies and some mugger shot them last night, those are what the reports say"

"What about Bruce?" his mind went immediately to the more pressing matter. She put up both of her hands to calm him down "He's safe and sound back home…"

"What, what is it"Ben jumped out of his chair grabbing the coat from his chair "Apparently your cousin Bruce witnessed the murder

That was the finally piece of information that he needed to hear "I'm taking my vacation" Ben began going towards the door to retrieve his valuables from the secure area.

"That's fine you have a couple weeks saved up but…hey" She put her arm on him to get his attention knowing that he wasn't completely in control at the moment.

"There's something else that you should know, Wayne Enterprises they've been on our radar for over a year now. There's something going on there and we might need your help when you get there."

Ben stood in the doorway confused "right now you're telling me this, why not a year ago that my family's company is under investigation by the Secret Service, Why right now?"

The young man was trying to keep the irritation out of his voice as he was speaking to a superior, she continued "you know I couldn't do that, you would've compromised the investigation not on purpose but if it went to trial you know how much that would've been scrutinized"

Ben took in the information "You didn't answer my question, why tell me this now?" the question hung in the air as the clicking of keyboards and the endless ringing of phones broke through the silence between the two.

"I know you Ben, hell I read your entire file like I do for every agent that I work with. You're not going to let this go and you're going to try and solve this. So hint, hint I'm giving you this information do with it what you will" She said holding up a manila envelope.

"What about the local office, could they help me?" Ben asked as he took his cell phone out of the lock box and grabbed the file.

Ava gave a disapproving look before saying "First off what I told you was between friends as in not official business, second its Gotham where every cop is somehow corrupt regardless of the agency"

Ben gave her a disbelieving look "they can't all be corrupt"

She shook her head "No not all of them, but those that aren't just stand by and watch it happen, so be careful and remember you have a friend here so please call me if you need help, ok?"

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the young agent who now had a weight upon his shoulders that he had't experienced before simply shrugged his shoulders and responded "OK...i get it"

Ben woke with a start as the train sped toward its destination like a bat out of hell. Involuntarily his hand reached for his service pistol and then let out a sigh of relief after discovering that it was still there.

The young agent looked outside the window and upon discovering the Gotham skyline was in view began to feel his insides twist into a knot.

He hadn't spoken to his family in a few years and part of him wondered if Bruce would even remember him, however if memory served the kid was smart and missed little so some memory of Ben was in there somewhere.

Ben's own parents had been distant with him and during his teenage years he turned to drugs and alcohol in a hope that they would fill the empty hole inside of him, unfortunately they didn't and soon young Ben found himself being shipped to his Aunt and Uncle in Gotham.

His parents hoping that getting him away from Metropolis and his friends would stop him from using, reality check Gotham is actually worse than Metropolis when it comes to literally any vice that a person could have.

Ben didn't stop himself from using until Bruce got into his stash, luckily he didn't take anything or else Ben would probably be behind bars right now, somehow the kid at three had more commonsense than he ever did.

So Ben decided to stop and take some responsibility for his life, not saying that it was easy because it wasn't but eventually he became a model student coming in the top ten percent of both his high school and college classes, and as for the Secret Service its surprising what a government agency will look over if you speak three languages.

And through it all Martha and Thomas always had his back and after his own parents were killed in a car accident they became his legal guardians, and now they were gone.

The train pulled into the station and slowly Ben stood, gathering his only bag and stepped out into the aisle and awaited for the doors to slide open and usher him into the new reality that was before him.

Only a few others got off with the young man and he soon found himself in a slight drizzle with no taxis in sight, "damn, Ben slowly pulled out a cigarette and put it into his mouth as he looked around the nearly deserted area.

Before he could pull his lighter out the honking of a horn caught his attention, there beyond the fence was the old butler and friend "Alfred" Ben moved forward and soon the two were standing in front of one another.

Alfred who seemed to have aged twenty years in the span of three, Alfred not only his friend but his mentor as well was reduced to the person before him who appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Master Benjamin so good to see you sir" the greeting shocked the young man "Alfred we agreed a long time ago, it's just Ben ok."

Alfred barely hesitated before responding "Right forgive me Ben it's been a rather trying couple of days" the faint hint of a smile appeared across his lips though Ben doubted that the man was in any sort of good spirit.

"It's ok Alfred, it's good to see you" Ben picked his bag off the curb and shook the older man's hand before going to the passenger door.

"You missing some bags?" Alfred questioned unmoving from the front bumper

"No Alfred I travel rather light anymore, let's just go home" The young man sat down in the car and shortly after was joined by Alfred.

"Right lets go home"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I put up the first chapter and I apologize it's just its my last semester and I finally have spring break so I took the time to work on this chapter. And I will defiantly try to upload more frequently than every few months.**

 **TWDFAN2016-thank you as always for not only this review but your continued support on my work, you are a great person. Seriously thank you**

 **mitchsharwig15-thanks for the support, and I'm sorry it took so long to upload**

 **Tandy-Sandman-thank you for the review and I look forward to hearing what you think about this chapter**

 **and thank you to everyone reading, please let me know what you think of this chapter and if I rushed things to quickly, anyway enjoy**

 **"More to it" chapter 2**

The feeling of in adequacy, the feeling that your never good enough and you start believing that the only way to feel better is to return to what made you feel good before, He however could not. It didn't happen often but once in a while whether it be a smell or sight something would trigger inside his brain and the need to use would happen all over again, but he had been able to keep those demons away for some time now.

Ben stared up at the ceiling of his old room for the twentieth consecutive minute since he had awoken at four something, there was no need to return to sleep (even if he could) since in a few moments the alarm would sound and his daily regiment would begin. Returning home had went as well as could be expected, Bruce was withdrawn and didn't entirely seem to understand who Ben was at the point of meeting. Alfred clearly was beside himself and didn't know what to do with the boy and the weight on Ben's shoulders grew by the minute.

The room was much different from his D.C. Apartment in that it was actually clean, the wall paper was some fancy pattern and one or two paintings hung on the wall. The bed was decorated with some Egyptian cotton sheets and comforter and the more Ben laid there the more he missed his run down apartment.

The young agent decided to forgo the last few minutes of peace and proceeded to get out of bed and get ready. After getting up however his eyes fell onto the file that he had been glancing over the night before, picking it up and began to leaf through it again.

He flipped open the first page and was greeted by a photo of his deceased guardians, nothing much on the first page but some biographical information stuff that he was well acquainted with the next page was slightly more interesting. "Evidence has been gathered that shows a link between the company Wayne Enterprises (see page 4) and the various Crime families that control Gotham's organized crime syndicates including but not limited to Carmine Falcone (See page 7)." That part had caused him to reread it over again and again to make sure that there wasn't a mistake

His Uncle could be rather quiet when it came to certain matters but when it came to organized crime that was a subject that his Uncle was adamant about and that was pure disgust. Ben assumed partly it was due to his near overdoses since Ben had gotten the drugs from none other than Falcone's men or woman in that case. And another reason all entirely was that Tom believed that the crime families were much worse than the average street criminal since they weren't stealing because it was fun but because they needed to, crime families were an entirely different animal.

The development of a migraine caused Ben to close the file and put it under his pillow where he hoped it would be safe and continued to get ready. However that only took a few minutes because shorts and a t-shirt to run in don't take long to put on and soon he was walking down the long hallway. As Ben walked down the endless walls a certain eeriness descended upon him that he never felt before, the hallways were the same as they had always been nothing really had changed in the past three years but there was a certain feeling lacking throughout…hope.

Ben could see an orange glow cascading down an open doorway to a room that Ben had only entered a handful of times. His uncles study was one of those unspoken rules, you weren't outright forbidden to go into it but it definitely wasn't encouraged unless the door was open which it seldom was. Slowly pulling the handle Ben opened the door carefully as to not disturb the tranquillity of the hour and was slightly startled at what was before him.

The light from the dying fire lit up enough of the room that it was easy to spot the small figure sleeping amongst dozens of open books that were scattered around on everything from the small coffee table to the floor and the sofa. Careful not to wake his cousin Ben looked over some of the titles "I'll be damned, you're trying to solve it too" though he was whispering to Ben's ears it sounded like a shout and immediately wished he hadn't spoken. Bruce however simply mumbled something before turning to another side and apparently went back to sleep.

Ben tiptoed out into the hallway and proceeded his previous course to the main door, the sun was barely beginning its ascent in the sky but it wouldn't do much since it soon began to rain. "That's one thing I didn't miss" The young man said thoughtfully before proceeding out into the gravel driveway to begin his five mile run.

The young agent had just begun his cool down lap when his phone began buzzing and upon checking the Caller I D he discovered that is was his boss Ava.

"Hi ma'am how are you?" He said hoping that he didn't sound too winded

"Good Ben did I catch you at bad time?" Ava's smooth and confident tone echoed across the phone.

Wiping away his forehead of sweat he replied "not at all ma'am, I'm starting to settle in and after the funeral and meeting with the lawyer, I know don't ask why there on the same day it's the only day the guy can do it apparently."

"I know you've only been there a couple days, but have you begun looking into it?" Ava's voice changed to one of professionalism as she spoke of the case.

"After today, so far it seems that the police haven't uncovered anything but hopefully I can get into places they can't"

A few more things were discussed such as resources and leads before a brief offering of condolence again from Ava before leaving the young man with the same promise of friendship if he ever needed it. The young agent didn't realize it at that moment but he would need someone more than ever in the upcoming weeks.

He arrived back at Wayne manor shortly after the phone call with the rain finally turning into a drizzle not that it mattered since he was now soaked with a mixture of rain and sweat, just before he got up the door the sound of tires against gravel could be heard and soon he saw an unmarked GCPD car. Quickly Ben stepped inside to grab his pack of cigarettes before returning to the driveway.

The car had stopped and the occupants were beginning to get outside the car after eying the young man with suspicion. The driver was slightly overweight, wearing suit pants and tie and a leather Jacket along with an old fedora perched on his head, definitely a long veteran of the police department and probably one of those cops that Ava had warned him about a few days ago. The second cop however was a straight contradiction of his partner as he was dressed much more respectable and sported a closed military hair cut and although not the tallest person ever clearly carried himself with a careful discipline as if trying to distinguish himself from his fellow officers.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Ben said sliding a cigarette into his mouth (the need was bad today)

The one in the fedora spoke first "yeah who are you"

Thinking better than to say a smart aleck remark Ben took the cigarette out of his mouth and played with it in his fingers as he spoke "I'm Ben Wayne ….and you are"

The clean cut one spoke next "I'm Detective Jim Gordon GCPD and this is my partner Harvey Bullock, I wasn't aware that the Wayne's had another son?"

He was different that much Ben could deduce from the way the man spoke, a sense of caring much more than his partner "They didn't I'm their Nephew. Now is there something that we can help you gentlemen with?"

"Actually it would be best if we could come inside" Gordon said indicating toward the door

Ben took a moment staring at both of the men, "You mind if I see some identification first?" He asked finally deciding on slipping the cigarette into his shorts pocket to which he immediately regretted since his shorts were still soaked.

"No problem" the one named Gordon said flashing a nervous smile as he and his partner fished out their badges and ID's.

"Alright I suppose that would be ok if you came in" Ben relented stepping up the doorstep

"You wouldn't happen to have you ID on you as well would you?" Gordon asked

"Yep its right inside" soon the three were inside the manor which was beginning to show signs of life as the inhabitants were beginning to stir.

The trio were greeted by the smell of coffee that was accompanied by eggs and bacon sizzling in the distance. Alfred must have gotten up earlier than he remembered and soon he was proven right by the old English butler carefully preparing breakfast as if it were some form of art.

"Ben how you feeling this mo…." Alfred seemed surprised by the two men that trailed close behind Ben

"Detective Gordon, Bullock what a pleasant surprise" there was thoughtfulness in the way that was spoken that made Ben believe that the sentiment was true and that his gut feeling outside was true

"We'll be just a minute Alfred, is Bruce around?" The Detective asked

"Fraid he's still asleep, by the way what brings you about this early" Alfred said pouring coffee into three cups and presented them to both Ben and the Detectives

Ben declined instead deciding to get a glass of water whereas Gordon and Bullock graciously accepted the offer with Gordon taking a huge gulp as Ben retrieved his ID off the table and handed it to Gordon who quickly looked it over.

"Thought you were in Law enforcement, how long you been with the service" He asked taking another sip of coffee.

Ben told him only a few years before the conversation shifted to the more pressing matter

"we found the man who killed the Thomas and Martha" Gordon said in an almost downcast way

Alfred and Ben both shared the same look of shock as they both thought about the news that they had just Received.

"Something tells me you didn't just find him?" Ben questioned setting his water down

The detectives shook their heads before Bullock abrasively said "No my partner here put him down after the bastard ran"

"Who was he?" Questions began piling inside the young man's mind as he couldn't believe what was being told to him.

"Just some street thug, we found Martha Wayne's pearls at his apartment along with the gun that shot them...there's no doubt it was him" Bullock said almost as if trying to convince himself.

Some things weren't adding up as in why would Bruce be left alive, why were the Wayne's killed at all, according to the police reports they hadn't fought back. Everything in Ben's mind was screaming that they had the wrong guy or at the very least there was more to it than what was being said. But Ben held his breath, he wasn't sure if he could trust the men before him.

"Well thank you both for coming by and telling us" Alfred spoke first taking some of the weight off Ben's chest.

"Yes thank you" Ben said unconvincing as the cogs in his head were spinning faster and faster by the news presented to them moments ago.

Soon both the Detectives were gone and Alfred and Ben were left alone. "Thank God we can put all this behind us" Alfred said as he went back to preparing breakfast

"yeah put it all behind us" Ben said keeping his doubts to himself as he sat at the breakfast table, put it all behind us.

Ben stared into the two holes in the ground that now contained his family. The funeral was the final act assuring Ben that the people who were more like his parents than his own mother and father were indeed gone from this earth forever. Never again to be seen or spoken to during his life or his cousin's life, now they were here their bodies would wait to sit here and decay and Ben would be left alone to deal with what the future held.

A cool breeze ran across the young man's face as he looked beside him to see that his cousin was now next to him looking at the same spot he was.

"I'm sorry Bruce" Ben couldn't think of anything else to say to the boy, some things such as I know how you feel came to mind but it didn't seem like the time or place for that cliché saying.

Bruce simply nodded wiping away a tear from his cheek, the sun slowly beginning to disappear behind some rain clouds that were beginning to form.

"If you need to talk...just know that I'll listen" The wailing of the wind got louder as the two Wayne's looked at the graves before them.

Bruce turned to his cousin "Do you think they got the right guy" There wasn't a boy talking but a man asking the same questions that Ben had been going over and over again.

Slowly shaking his head the young man responded "No or at least there's more to the murder than just one guy"

Bruce took in the information "Does that mean your going to look into their deaths?"

Ben nodded "yeah, its part of the reason I came back" he confided

"If your going to look into it, I want in" Bruce turned his attention away from his cousin and out onto the city of Gotham leering in the distance.

Ben was slightly taken aback but not entirely and simply nodded and whispered against the howling wind "Ok"

The lawyers office

Alfred and Ben said nothing as they sat in the thick leather chairs that the attorney had probably spent and exhorbant amount on for the sheer reason of impressing important people. They had been sitting for what felt like hours before the man finally came in holding a single Manila envelope. "I know that these are pressing circumstances but the Wayne's were quite clear on when this should happen"

The man sat down with a flourish as he settled into his chair. "Yeah well we just came from a funeral so if we can get this over so we can get back to the whole grieving thing that would be great" Ben stated harshly with an agreeing nod from Alfred.

The lawyer cleared his throat with a somber nod continued "again I am sorry about the circumstances but this will only take a few moments, Wayne manor and and all of its belongings and assists shall remain in the care of Bruce Wayne and he is allowed to do what he sees fit under the care of his Godfather Alfred Pennyworth. Benjamin Wayne our nephew shall inherit Thomas Wayne's 1974 Dodge Charger.

A few more things were mentioned and the more the guy droned on the more Ben began to loath the man entirely.

"the last order of business is the company Wayne enterprises, the ownership and stocks shall be split as follows, forty-nine percent shall go to our son Bruce Wayne and fifty-one percent shall go to Benjamin Wayne and shall remain until decided between Bruce and Benjamin on their own….where are you going"

Ben at this point had stood up and began marching for the door "I don't want it" before either Alfred or the lawyer could say anything Ben was out the door and half walking half running to the nearest stair case and out the door.

Two hours later

Ben sat at the bar nursing a drink that he had ordered an hour ago and had barely touched, being careful of the thoughts that crossed his mind when coming back to the will. He had wanted nothing to do with his family's company that he had made clear when his parents died, fame and money weren't for him and yet he was now one of the richest people in not just Gotham but the rest of the country. "God damn it"

A figure sat down next to him at the bar and it was only after he spoke did Ben realize that it was Detective Gordon.

"Listen to me Ben, there's something I have to tell you" Gordon's tone was serious as he took a sip of the drink that the bartender had placed before him

"What it is?" Ben asked suddenly uninterested in his own beverage

"That street thug that we said killed your Aunt and Uncle, his name was Mario pepper and I don't think he did it" Gordon finished speaking and was clearly waiting on a response from Ben.

He sat for a moment thinking about the file that was under his pillow waiting for him to look it over for the hundredth time. Could he share it with the man before him, could Gordon be trusted with this even though Ava said that no one could be trusted.

Going against the advice from Ava, Ben finally spoke "I think I have something that you might be interested in"


End file.
